A Ikari Halloween
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Hikari holds a Halloween Party at her house, and invites Shinji, will they have a fun Halloween or not?  Meant to be scary but a little sad! Story for AshesandFires Contest! Major Couple Ikari! Minor CS, PK, SS. Hope you guys liked it! My first one-shot!


**_Hey its me ninetailsgirl94, I'm here to say this is my first one-shot and since its October I made it for Halloween. This is for AshesandFire's Contest. So I hope it's to your liking! I Hope you guys like this story! This is also meant to take place After Dawn's and Platinum's crazy Adventure, Japanese names used!  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon or anything else that I do not own in this story.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Halloween is Shinji's favorite time of the year, it was when he got to be himself and scare little kids without getting in trouble by their parents. He would never admit that he loves the candy so he lies when people asked if getting was his favorite part or not.<p>

He would simply reply with "my favorite thing about Halloween is the tricks, there might not be a treat to everyone else but it is a treat for me." and then he would leave, He walked down the streets of Twinleaf town and glanced down at the paper that a certain Bluenette had given him when she was in Veilstone City not that long ago. She had invited him to her house for a Halloween party. He had refused at first but when she gave him her big midnight blue eyes he melted and agreed to go.

She had given him her warm smile and told him to dress up as anything he wanted to be. So he decided to dress up as a Vampire, it wasn't a "Twilight" Vampire, no it was a "Night-World Vampire. He was wearing a white shirt that held a black rose on it. He had on a pair of torn up jeans and a leather jacket, Reiji had made him put on some corpse white face paint to help him look more of a vampire since he had sun kissed skin, he didn't bother to get any red contacts since the Vampires in "Night-World" didn't have Red, Gold, or Black eyes only.

He watched as little kids ran past him as they giggled to each other and bragged about who got the most candy or who was wearing the better Halloween Costume. Shinji smirked and watched the kids play around.

Their parents were standing not too far behind them as they giggled at how silly they were. Shinji looked around at all the houses and growled when he couldn't find the house that Hikari lived in, he was excited to see her! He will admit to himself that he has a crush on Hikari, but he will deny it if anyone asked if he liked Hikari.

He looked around once more before he decided to ask someone. "Excuse me; do you know where Hikari and Ayako live?" He asked in a polite voice since it was an older lady. She looked at Shinji and gave a laugh that reminded him of a witch.

"Ah, you're looking for our little Hikari and her sweet mother Ayako, well they both live over there in that house right there." She said in an old voice as she pointed to a huge house Shinji never thought of looking at.

He froze in his spot and stared wide eyed at the house, "are you kidding me? Why would they live there if it's only the two of them?" He asked to himself. They lady smiled and gave him the same witchy laugh.

"Why you see Ayako is a Coordinator teacher when young Hikari is gone, it's to keep her company so she will not miss her." Shinji thought about it and nodded.

"I can understand that." He replied and then bowed to the woman and left.

The woman gave a dark and very toothy grin as Shinji walked away, "This will be a very haunted night to remember." The woman said, shadows started to surround her and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Hikari was getting all of her Pokemon ready for tonight's party. She was super excited; she had invited all of the Gym leaders in the Sinnoh region plus all of her friends that she had made on her journey. Silver and Kotone were already here and helping to set up. Ayako had thanked them all the night before for coming over with a big dinner.

Ayako had teased Silver so much about being the only boy traveling around the Sinnoh Region with two beautiful young ladies. He pushed every time she brought something about it up. He made it his goal to stay as far away from Ayako so she wouldn't tease him.

There was a knock at the door and Hikari shouted she would get it, as she raced to the door Ayako walked into the same room Silver was in and he quickly fled. Ayako laughed and let out a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't have teased him so much, who knew he would get so embarrassed." Kotone giggled and agreed as she walked in.

"He's just not used to it, the only girl who ever teases him is me for when I beat him in battles." She told Ayako.

"Hikarin, who's at the door?" Kotone asked as she ran off to the door, "oh, hello Shinji, if you want to hang out with Silver he's hiding somewhere," she said with a smile, Shinji stared at her and nodded, as Hikari let him in.

"Why don't you look nice in your little um… leather jacket…?" Ayako asked as she looked at him, she was confused at what Shinji was.

He held a blank face and let out a breath, "I'm supposed to be a vampire." He replied as he showed his fake fangs. Ayako made an "oh" face and went to make some "Blood" punch for the young vampire.

"So why is Silver hiding?" He asked as he took his shoes off.

"Oh, mom teased him to a point where he is completely embarrassed to be in the same room as her. He has been running away from he got here to help set up." Hikari explained as she led Shinji to the back where Silver most likely was.

"Hey Silver, Shinji is here." Kotone said with her goofy smile still on her face. Silver waved and went back to talking with his Entei.

Shinji hasn't seen Entei since the battle with Akagi, Saturn, Jupiter, and Pluto. Shinji walked over and leaned on the wall and waved to Entei. Shinji glanced at Entei; he was in his human form just for tonight and wearing his normal clothes so if anyone asked if he was Entei he could say yes.

His outfit consists of a long brown long sleeve shirt that had a white footprint for the white that is on his chest. He had his mask on the top of his head at the moment. His eyes were the same red as always, and his pants were a pair of brown jeans and gray boots. His hair was long and the same color as his Fur when he is a Pokemon, the spikes that were on his back was gone.

"What are you to talking about?" Kotone asked as she sat down next to Silver.

He smirked and pointed to Entei, "he was just telling me about his little crush on Ho-Oh," Entei's face turned red and he tried to tell everyone he didn't like the flame bird.

"That's not true! I do not like her, she's a hot head and I guess would be my mother since if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be a live!" he tried to say but the group didn't believe him one bit.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that buddy." Silver said as he out his hands behind his bed and leaned back in the grass.

Entei then smirked and replied in a calm voice, "just like how you and Kotone deny that you two like each other." With that the both of their faced turn red, Hikari giggled while Shinji gave a small smirk.

"S-s-shut up!" Kotone stuttered and went back inside.

"Be careful or Lugia will be mad for you messing with Kotone," Shinji said to Entei, Entei sweat-dropped and nodded as he went to say sorry to Kotone.

"This is still cool that we are actually friends of Legendary Pokemon!" Hikari squealed as she jumped up and looked at Shinji and Silver, "Oh, hey we should probably get ready so Shinji isn't the only one dressed up." she giggled, Silver nodded and got up.

"As long as your mom didn't pick out my outfit I'm fine," Silver muttered as he walked inside, Shinji rolled his eyes and smirked as he walked in after them. He took a seat on the couch and waited.

Kotone and Hikari went up to their rooms while Ayako pulled Silver aside to pick out his outfit. He mentally slapped himself for not picking it out sooner. Shinji watched as Ayako teased him about what outfit Kotone would love him in. He smirked when Silver's face became brighter than his own hair.

Finally he decided to go as a Gengar; Ayako smiled and let Silver return to the room he was staying in to change. She sat down next to Shinji and they simply waited. It was quiet and started to grow awkward until there was a knock on the door, Shinji thanked Arceus as he got up to see who it was, he let out a small groan as Satoshi walked in with Kasumi the gym leader from Cerulean City. Then behind them were Haruka and Shuu.

Shinji at least smirked as he saw that Satoshi was dressed as a giant Pikachu, and Kasumi was a Goldeen. Haruka was a Glaceon and Shuu was a Leafeon, Shinji smirked at his cousin for dressing up to match his girlfriend.

"Hey Cuz, long time no see," Shuu said as he patted Shinji's back, Shinji rolled his eyes and agreed and walked back to the living room.

"Hikari, more of your friends are here!" Ayako shouted. There were footsteps from upstairs and soon enough Hikari and Kotone came down, Kotone was dressed up as a Mismagius, her outfit was purple mini-dress that went to her mid-thigh, a darker shade of purple was used as he jacket, it was almost longer than her dress, she was wearing long purple high heel boots. And on top of her head was a hat that resembled that of a Mismagius. She was wearing a long purple haired wig that cascaded down her back.

Next was Hikari, she was wearing a red dress, she had black devil wings on her back and back wings to replace the golden clips she had in her hair. She had on long red high heels boots similar to Kotone's. Shinji stared at her and tried not to droll or show he was staring since his cousin was right next to him along with his rival/friend.

Hikari and the rest of the girls got together and started to talk, they boys weren't shocked to see them talking about random things like always. "Hey Hikari… who is that guy over there talking with your mom?" Haruka asked pointing to Entei.

"Oh, that's…" Hikari started but was cut off.

"He's Silver's cousin Josh, Hikari said he could come since Silver was here." Kotone said with a smile, Haruka said oh and they went back to gossiping about nothing important.

"Where is Silver?" Shuu asked as he leaned on the wall next to his cousin, Shinji shrugged and looked around.

"Why is there a giant Pikachu?" Silver said as he appeared next to Shinji. They all glanced at Satoshi who was just dressed in a giant Pikachu suit; they shrugged and looked at Silver.

He was wearing a black shirt that was covered by a Purple hoodie, and a pair of purple jeans. The hood had Gengar ears to it along with the red eyes. His hands were in his pocket; Silver's hands were in his pockets and held a bored look on his face. He glanced around at everyone but froze when he sat Kotone in her Mismagius outfit.

"Silver you're drooling," Drew chuckled, Silver looked away and blushed.

After more people arrived they started to play Halloween music that was both creepy but good enough to dance to. Haruka had dragged Shuu away from his friends to dance. Shinji and Silver watched as almost everyone was dancing.

Shinji was even more amazed that all of these people could fit in this one house! "Hey Shinji… Um…" Hikari started to say but blushed and looked away poking her fingers together. Shinji looked down at her and blushed a little.

He gave Silver a look that said go away, Silver held his hands up and went to ask Kotone to dance. Shinji smirked and looked back down at Hikari, "yes?" he asked in a soft voice which took Hikari completely by shock, she had never heard Shinji talk in a soft voice like that… and to her none the less, he always ignored her!

"Oh um, I was wondering if you would um… want to dance?" She said in a timid voice, she was completely prepared for when he would say no.

He stared at her for a while then opened his mouth to say something, _'this is it, he is going to say no and to leave him alone!'_ Hikari thought and frowned. "It's okay; I know you don't want to since I'm a troublesome girl…" She said before Shinji could answer, she turned around and started to leave.

Shinji grabbed her arm and gave a soft smile, "I would love to dance Hikari," he replied with a small smile that shocked her even more. She gave him a smile as he led her to the dance floor and danced with her.

The song that was playing happened to be a slow song so Shinji placed his hands on her waist while she placed her hands on his shoulders' scared to completely wrap them around his neck so he wouldn't get mad at her. He gave an annoyed look and removed his hands from her waist, he took her arms and pulled her closer so she could wrapped her arms around him.

She blushed and allowed him to do what he was doing. He placed his arms back around her waist and they slowly danced to the rhythm of the song, "so tell me why you decided to dress up as what you really are?" Hikari asked with a smirk, Shinji was shocked to know she knew but then remembered that she was there when Silver was changed.

"I could ask you why you decided to dress up as a devil when you're a "perfect little angel." He said with a smirk remembering when she had snapped at him for calling her evil for taking the last piece of chocolate cake that he had his eyes on when Reiji made him a cake for his birthday.

"Oh, I'm still an angel, I'm just being a devil for tonight, you know you like It." she teased making Shinji blushed, he looked away and continued to dance. The song soon changed from a slow song to a fast song, something Shinji wasn't ready for so he froze, Hikari noticed and grinned. "Oh, I see, you don't know how to dance." She teased him even more as she poked his cheeks.

He ignored her and walked over to the wall and glared at Hikari as she skipped along and stood next to him, "how the hell can you walk in those things? Much less skip in them?" he asked with pure wonder in his voice.

She shrugged and put her hands behind her back, "do you want some blood?" she asked making Shinji just stared at her and let a smirk grace his lips, pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of her and pinned her to the wall.

"Is that an offer?" he asked as he slowly brushed the hair away from the left side of her neck as he leaned down. She blushed when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Hey Shinji what's going on?" Shuu asked as he left Haruka to dance with the girls. "Oh I see, you and Hikari are trying to give each other hickeys, that's very naughty since you two aren't dating yet… or are you?" he asked again wrapped his arm around his cousins neck and pulled him away.

"I wasn't going to do anything if that's what you're thinking," Shinji said with a blush on his face that he hid by looking away from him.

"Sure, you were so close to her neck and your fangs are sharp, you were going to bite her. You could at least wait a while longer before you actually mark her." Shuu grinned.

Shinji's face started to heat up even more, "get that thought out of your head! I wasn't even thinking about that!" Shinji yelled in a low voice.

Shuu gave him a cup of Punch and took two more and went back to Haruka. Shinji glared at his cousin and walked back to Hikari, she still had the blush on her face and she looked like she hasn't moved since Shuu dragged Shinji away.

She looked at Shinji and said, "I didn't mean my blood like you thought I meant the punch!" Her face slowly started to turn back to its normal color and Shinji smirked as he drank his Punch.

There was another knock on the door and Hikari gave a confused look, "I wonder who that is, everyone is here." She replied as she walked to the door and opened it, Shinji watched and almost did a spit take at who was there, it was the same women who had told him which house Hikari lived in.

"Oh hey Mrs. Tina, it's nice to see you." Hikari said with a smile. The older lady smiled and bowed.

"Hello Hikari, why have you gotten bigger, I haven't seen you since you were little." She said as Hikari let her in.

"I see you found the house okay, my young vampire friend," She said to Shinji, for a second he thought she knew about him but then remembered he was dressed as a vampire. He nodded and said thank you.

"Oh, Shinji you met Mrs. Tina?" Shinji nodded and explained how they met. "Oh, well Mrs. Tina is amazing with scary stuff so mom must have asked her to come over!" Hikari giggled, Shinji nodded and looked at Mrs. Tina, she had long gray hair that was straight and cascaded down her back, a black dress that went to her ankle and gold heel books, she had on gold fingerless gloves her eyes were red.

"Yo Shinji!" Shuu and Silver called him over; he went and talked with them leaving Hikari with the creepy Mrs. Tina, Ayako had everyone gather around in the living room and listened to what Mrs. Tina had to say, the room had grown colder since the latter had walked in. She sat down and held a wicked smile on her face.

"Well, since it is Halloween I bet you all want to hear a scary story?" She said, the group nodded and took their seats on either the floor or in some chairs or on the couch. She cleared her thought and started to tell.

_"A young girl had short gray hair that went to her shoulder, her eyes were bright red and she always wore clothes that were black, gray, red and gold. Her skin was a pale color. She was an outcast to everyone and no one even tried to become her friend. But a sweet little boy, he had short spiky blue hair with matching blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. With gray shoes, he brought her food every day and some new clothes to help her stay warm in the cold weather._

_They two soon became best friends, the boy would always sneak away from his parents they two always played and she eventually told the young boy why everyone shunned her. "You know, my name isn't really Ashley…" The girl said as she looked down at the boy from the tree she was in._

_"Then what is it huh?" he asked as he climbed the tree after her. The young girl made a worried face as she jumped out of the tree and made a perfect landing making the boy clap. "you can always make a perfect landing and not hurt a single bone in your body even if you jump from a high place!" The boy complained._

_The girl smiled and told him to come down if he wants to find out her real name. The boy did as he was told and stood next to her. "Tell," he said getting excited and couldn't wait to find out._

_"Alright, you have to promise NOT to tell the adults!" She hissed the boy agreed and waited with big eyes. "Well… you see my name is… Giratina!" She said holding her arms out with a smile. The young boy laughed and rolled his eyes._

_"No you're not and you know we aren't allowed to say that name! It's forbidden!" He said and looked around in case the scary beast wouldn't come and eat them._

_"I'm not lying! My name is Giratina! And all those things saying Giratina will eat you is a lie itself!" She pouted._

_"Oh yeah, well if you really are… you know then prove it!" he said and crossed his arms the girl frowned and backed away from the boy. She closed her eyes and a red glow surrounded her. Her body slowly started to change. When she opened her eyes she saw that the boy was staring at her with huge eyes that showed fear._

_"You… you weren't joking…" He slowly started to back away. She changed back into her human form and held her hand out to him._

_"No I wasn't you're scared now aren't you?" she asked as she watched him back away. When she took a step closer he screamed and ran away. The girl frowned, "Akagi! Please don't run!" The girl cried as she chased after him._

_When he ran into the town that he lived in the girl stopped, she wasn't allowed to step into that town for she would get in trouble. But the towns people of Sunnyshore City had seen Giratina chase after the young boy. It was only a matter of time before they decided it was time for the young girl to leave them alone._

_The young girl had gone back to her forest and sat by the tree where she had been climbing the tree with her friend. As night came the towns people had started to form a mob and decided to run her as far away from their home or put her life to an end._

_She saw the fire Pokemon a mile away because of their bring light to the humans. She stood up and glared at all of them. They all had Ice, Ghost, Dragon and Dark type pokemon. The little girl was scared but didn't show it. As the Pokemon attacked her, she saw the little boy standing next to a few other kids around his age or maybe even younger._

_The boy held a cold look on his face as he mouthed the words "I wish I was never your friend." That made something in the little Giratina snap, her anger grew and she used a powerful move that she wasn't able to master, Dragon Claw. It was strong enough to knock some Pokemon away and even killed few people, was she sorry for what she did? No not at all. She wanted them all to pay for brain washing her best friend into being scared of her, and thinking that she will eat them if they were to say her Giratina._

_She killed most of the adults that had come and some children, along with Pokemon. She didn't stop until a her brothers had arrived and stopped her. Palkia and Dialga, yes the two today might fight all the time, but they truly cared for each other and their sister, they were upset with her for killing so many people. They decided to take her to Lord Arceus to see what her punishment will be. There to see what she will have to face for what she did._

_"Giratina, you have taken the lives of many innocent people tonight." The Lord of their world said as he stood from his seat._

_"But Lord Arceus those humans were planning to kill me!" She shouted and got a glare from both of her brothers. Arceus held his hands up to stop her brothers. He walked down to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry young one, I know that these people have tried to take you live, but they are humans, they fear the fact that you are very powerful young girl. But what you did is forbidden and you must be punished for it. So I am going to have to band you from the human world." He said. The girl's eyes widened as she listened to what the great lord has to say._

_"My lord… please they has to be another way… I will do anything but please!" he silenced the girl and finished._

_"In the world I will be sending you to a world where the only person who is there will be yourself. You will be able to leave once a year. Oh a certain day that all the mortals along with us love. Halloween," once Lord Arceus was done speaking he opened a portal, there he took Giratina's hand and lead her to the portal. She said goodbye to her brother as she went in. Her form changed back into her Pokemon form… but it wasn't her normal one. instead she turned into a snake like Pokemon._

_She spent the rest of her life living in a world where she was the only being who lives. She made a vow for whenever it is Halloween she would come back from her world and take her revenge on all the humans but without letting her anger get the best of her and kill them all._

_Since all the humans in Sunnyshore City have shunned her from their home she has moved to Twinleaf town. Who knows? Giratina might be in this town right now ready to seek her revenge."_

Mrs. Tina said and added a evil laugh, just then every ghost Pokemon started to come out of the ground and scared the kids.

The girls screamed and clung to the closet boy next to them. Haruka jumped into Shuu's lap and screamed in his chest. Kasumi had to hold Satoshi as he jumped up. She had her arms wrapped around him in a hug and held a blank face. Silver Held Kotone with a blank look on his face, he was used to Ghost type Pokemon because of his Gengar.

Hikari was clinging to Shinji and he wrapped an arm around her and held her until all of the lights came back on and the Ghost Pokemon were gone. Mrs. Tina was laughing and pulled her hair out of her face and went to talk with Entei.

"Giratina you're not really planning on taking revenge on all of the people who live here are you?" He asked her with a worried look

She gave him a soft smile and said "why yes, but not by killing, I simply love to scary people." She replied as she looked over at all of the kids who were talking about the story. It was more of a sad story rather than a scary story but the end she had planned out with all of her fellow Ghost type Pokemon.

Entei and Giratina talked as they walked the kids. Ayako walked up and hugged Giratina tight. "I didn't expect you to tell that story, I thought you would be over the fact that Akagi had betrayed." Ayako said with a frown, she knew all too well what Akagi can do.

"I was, until he decided to use my brothers to create a new world, there is when I bet Your little Hikari, and her three friends, Shinji, Silver and Kotone." She smiled and bowed to Ayako. "you sure did raise her to become a strong and sweet young adult. I glad she didn't turn out like her father and a little shocked that she ended up falling in love with a vampire." She giggled.

Ayako nodded, "yes, I'm glad also and I'm sure that "vampire" will take care of my little light."

They watched as Hikari and Shinji went back to dancing to more slow songs. He would whisper stuff in her ears which made her giggle, he smiled as he pulled her into a dip, she laughed at how silly they must look at the moment.

"Who wants some candy?" Ayako asked. Shinji almost dropped Hikari as Ayako invited them over to get some candy.

Hikari noticed that his hands had slipped and became a little worried but he pulled her back up and she saw that he was eyeing the candy bowl. "Yes, that is our Shinji, he will deny it to the very end but he has one hell of a sweet tooth." Shuu said as he walked over with Haruka.

The group walked over to the candy bowl once everyone had their candy, Hikari grabbed a lot of what Shinji was going to get and ran away, he growled when he realized that they were the last of that candy and chased after her.

She ran out into the back yard and let out a yelp when she ran into his chest. He grabbed her before she fell and gave her a glare, "You better not eat all of that you little devil, he said motioning to the bag of candy she had.

She grinned and said she was. "If you want candy go Trick or treating,"

Shinji smirked, "Alright," he took her bag of candy and looked down at her, "Hikari, Trick or Treat?" He asked waiting for her answer, she gave him a confused look.

"Treat?" She asked, Shinji smirked and put his hand on her chin and lifted her face up to look at him, she blushed when he leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, her eyes widened and kissed back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he dropped the bag of candy and wrapped both of his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away from her for he knew she needed to catch her breath. Both of their faces were red and she was breathing heavy. Shinji smirked moved the hair from her neck again. He leaned back down and gently placed kisses on her neck.

She let out a soft sign as her face started to heat up again, he opened his mouth as his fangs sharpened and he placed them on her neck, she felt them and her eyes widened in fear, "Shinji…" she said softly, he glanced up at her and pulled away.

"Sorry." He said and picked up the bag, "maybe another time… thanks for the candy," and with that Shinji walked back into the house with Hikari standing there dumbfounded by what had happened.

"Happy Halloween Hikari!" he shouted to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what did you guys think? The story that Giratina sucked didn't it? Sorry! I really suck at writing "scary" stuff, and then that Ending wow I really suck don't I? But anyways, did anyone at least like the little moments they had together? That was cute huh?<strong>_

_**Well I hope you like it, please Review on what you guys thought about it.**_


End file.
